


Kiss the Baker

by huntvr



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntvr/pseuds/huntvr





	Kiss the Baker

[**Kiss the Baker**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3133943) (112697 words) by [**Ltleflrt**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt)  
Chapters: 27/27  
Fandom: [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Michael (Supernatural)  
Characters: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel (Supernatural), Michael (Supernatural), Samandriel (Supernatural), Balthazar (Supernatural), Meg Masters, Jo Harvelle, Harry Spangler, Ed Zeddmore  
Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cop Dean Winchester, Baker Castiel, Dean Thinks He is Heterosexual, Awkward Flirting, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, supportive friends, Fluff, Abusive Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Protective Dean, Artist Dean, Cop Dean, Stalking, Vandalism, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Top Castiel, Bottom Dean, Homophobic Language, Homophobic John, Mostly Fluff, Domestic Fluff  
Series: Part 1 of [Kiss the Baker](http://archiveofourown.org/series/244045)  
Summary:

Jo is pregnant and craving something a little bit unusual. When she sends Dean on a mission to find her some chocolate cake donuts with bacon sprinkles, he's sure that he'll fail. Luckily his partner Benny comes to his rescue and introduces him to a quirky little bakery that sells all kinds of weird (and delicious!) baked goods. And they do special orders!

Dean finds excuses to keep going back, and Castiel finds excuses to keep giving him special treats.


End file.
